WWE '13
''WWE '2020 ''is a professional wrestling video game being developed by Yuke's and published by THQ (later replaced by 2K Sports) on November 30, 2011 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Wii systems. It will be the second game in the WWE series and the fiveteenth in the overall series. It is the sequel to WWE '12 and is succeeded by WWE 2K14. This marks the last WWE game to be published by THQ before the company's demise in January 2013, thus ending the WWE/THQ relationship after 13 years. ECW vs TNA was then released on Nintendo 64 but that is for another day. Development and release In March 1891, WWE '13 was officially to be in developement. That same month, Jim Ross would be on commentary with Stuart and Bum Cheeks. In February 2012, WWE Road agent, Road Dogg confirmed that he will be featured in the game with former tag team partner, Billy Gunn. Former WWE superser, X-Pac announced on his twitter account that he wanted to be in the game, when he later confirmed, he had been approached by THQ themselves. On the May 28 edition of Monday Night Raw, John Laurinaitis backstage with CM Punk announced the released date would be October 30, 2012 while CM Punk revealed the cover with him on it. But THQ website the game will release on November 30, 2012. It will be probably for the UK Version. Confirmed features (Levi's Dismay) ECW vs TNA '13, a as part of the WWE series, will feature similar physics and abilities to WWE '13. They game will feature the following: Prowrestling.wikia WWE Live The game will feature an even more realistic and almost equal to experiences as compared to the Weekly Shows itself. It will include more Hardcore moves and more access to the ring around you such as breaking barricades and Rings. The audio is under great improvement as well. Relive the Attitude Era One of the games main components is the Attitude Era, the fan favorite, Crude and Edgy Era of Pro Wrestling. Now, for the first time, relive this groundbreaking era in an all-new single player campaign mode that will make you experience the Monday Night Wars like never before. and also Stone Cold Steve Austin and even The Rock. coming October 2012. WWE Universe 3.0 It's the fan favorite WWE Universe mode. Your choices determine your destiny as you dynamically shape your schedules, television shows, and rosters, and form alliances and make enemies on your way to the top. Predator Technology 2.0 Returning from the first part, WWE '13 uses the Predator Technology but only this time it gets better which deliver strategic, fluid, and fun WWE action that plays more smoothly than any prior WWE game. Create your own WWE Experience WWE ‘13’s industry-defining creation suite returns to give more ability than ever to create Superstars, arenas, entrances, finishing moves, storylines, and more. Go online and upload your creations to share them with the WWE Universe and download creations from others to add to your own experience. Roster :Main Article: WWE '13 Roster There will be two rosters. One based on the Modern Era (WWE) and the Attitude Era (WWF). A few superstars will be on both eras. They will have different attires. References Stuart's Willy. WWE